


A Dangerous Cycle

by Slenderman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi shipping, Piercings, Punk!Au, Punktalia, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderman/pseuds/Slenderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their relationship was by no means functional, but the abnormality was what kept them together.  They both craved the same things, the same rushes, the same freedom.  They wanted to break the binds of their physical bodies and transcend into a never ending sense of nirvana.</p><p>This, however, was impossible.  So they found that nirvana through other means- sex and drugs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Cycle

Their relationship was by no means functional, but the abnormality was what kept them together. They both craved the same things, the same rushes, the same freedom. They wanted to break the binds of their physical bodies and transcend into a never ending sense of nirvana.

This, however, was impossible. So they found that nirvana through other means- sex and drugs.

Ivan was a year Alfred's senior, though he looked much, much older. Underneath those large, childish eyes were dark rings and deep-seated lines of stress. Family problems had taken their toll on the teenager, etching creases of worry deeper and deeper into his face as he grew. The years of drug and alcohol abuse only increased this effect.

They were sprawed out behind the school, Ivan with his legs straight out and Alfred with them tucked into his chest. 

The younger of the two retrieved his hitter, "Lady Liberty", named because of the green tinge and the rounded spikes along the edge. Carefully he pressed the plant into the bowl, pushing down with his thumb. As an act of generosity he passed it over to Ivan first, lips drawn into a smile and tongue-stud clinking against his teeth for a moment.

"What a gentleman." Ivan mumbled with a slight sneer, pressing his lips to the opening and covering the smoker with the pad of his thumb. He raised the lighter and singed the weed, sucking on the hole of a second, before releasing his thumb and allowing the smoke to completely fill his lungs.

No matter how many times Alfred watched, he was always impressed. Ivan took it like a champ.

The hitter was passed b ack to Alfred and he repeated the process, though he wasn't nearly as effecient as Ivan. When he sucked on the edge he had to keep shuttering his thumb against the smoker, making sure it was enough. Finally he took it in, held it for about thirty seconds, then exhaled, coughing a couple times, then setting it on his knee.

Slowly his gaze slid over to Ivan, watching as he shifted through his bag. Mary Jane was never enough for the older teenager, he was far too corrupted to go back to the 'tame' drugs. 

White lines were set out, a crisp bill was rolled up and Ivan took the entire sweep in one go, his eyes fluttering for a second. He paused, smiled lightly, then motioned the dollar bill over to Alfred. He always did this- though Alfred would always reject.

The boy had tried it once before, he was curious and damn, did Ivan have a craft way with words. It felt fantastic- they were behind the bleachers and, under the influence of the drug, they had made the decision to fuck for the very first time. Towards the end, when the crash came, Ivan had carried Alfred back to his home, where they briefly discussed the idea of going out.

Actually being an item.

They had agreed, a playful banter while Alfred was coming down from his crash. Now they were...well, Alfred didn't know what they were. They didn't hold hands or hang out outside of class. They'd never gone on a date or bought each other presents... They just ort of went one with their lives. 

Skipping, smoking and fucking. 

As the drug took effect, he took a second to wonder about their relationship, how fucked up it was. Sneaking out of class, doing drugs on the school grounds, then fucking like bunnies to release all the stress from that day.

It took a second for him to notice the hand, sliding up, pushing away Alfred's legs and palming at his crotch. The blonde looked over, noticing that the four lines on the notebook were gone and a curled dollar bill was all that was left.

Ivan was doing more and more, Alfred noticed. When he first met it was half a line... Now he took all four like a champ. Alfred suspected that if Ivan wanted to... he could probably do all four lines in one single breath.

"I want to be on top this time..." Alfred grunted, watching as Ivan's hands skillfully peeled his loose pants off his hips. The hands were large and calloused, though surprisingly gentle. They reached down, massaging the insides of Alfred's thighs- Ivan always knew just how to get the boy going.

"I'm not up to...Next time, promise" Ivan assured, once again. They'd been fucking for months and everytime Ivan gave the same empty promise that he would bottom for Alfred the next time they fucked around.

Alfred's shirt was pushed up and the boy bit the hem of it between his teeth, holding it up so Ivan could inspect his body. Alfred always found himself near-naked, while Ivan stayed almost completely clothed. 

Ivan leaned down, teeth biting down on one of the rings on Alfred's nipple, then giving a small tug. Alfred's repsonse was immediate, a cry left him and his back arched, cock twitching under him. His nipples were always his most sensitive place, that was why Ivan had convinced him to get the rings, to heighten the pleasure-- but Alfred knew Ivan just wanted to play with the metal. Ivan was a kinky dude when you got down to the core of it all.

"When you make those noises, you sound like a whore." Ivan mused, leaning back and reaching up so he could hook his pinkies into the rings and give them a slight tug.

Alfred was left in a panting mess, his eyes rolling up and his cock twitching needingly under him.

Foreplay was a very bittersweet thing for Alfred. It felt good, really fucking good, but his impatient nature wanted to just get right to the fucking. 

"Stop taking so long." Alfred commanded, grabbing Ivan's hands and pushing it down to his crotch. He let out a sigh of relief as the hands slipped under his thin boxers and grasped his cock fully, beginning to stroke. 

He felt his underwear peel off his thighs and down his legs, finally tossed away. He was slid onto Ivan's lap, chest-to-chest, almost cradled against the larger boy. One hand reached down, grabbing harshly at Alfred's ass, kneading the plump flesh, much to Alfred's embarrassment.

He'd gained a bit of weight since hanging out with Ivan, lots of factors causing why. A lack of excercise because he'd dropped out of Football, a constant case of the munchies from all the pot he smoked and overall boredom. He tended to eat because he had nothign to do, not because he was hungry- and Ivan was more than happy to supply him with all the food he'd need. Alfred suspected Ivan might of had a thing for rounder people- maybe he liked the ability to have something to grab onto?

He wasn't able to think too much into it, snapped out of his thoughts by a lubed finger prodding his hole. Fuck, when did Ivan have time to get out the lube? ...He really needed to start paying more attention... 

The finger pushed in, twisting slightly as it slid in and out of his hole. "Ha, look how easy you can take my fingers." Ivan chuckled darkly, pushing in a second finger and spreading them out, eliciting a quiet mewl from Alfred. "Only a few months ago you could barely take three fingers without turning into a little bitch-- look at you now." A third finger was added and Alfred began to moan, feeling Ivan target in on his prostate and pound against it mercilessly. 

The fingers stretched and prepared him for something much bigger and Alfred fumbled around, finally grabbing a hold of his lighter and hitter. He could hear Ivan chuckle as he clumsily lit it up, then inhaled deeply. 

A fourth finger pushed in and Alfred exhaled sharply, coughing momentarily, then dizzily pressing his forehead to Ivan's shoulder. "Good..." He groaned, feeling the fingers stretch and twist and curl inside of him. The pleasured ended all too soon and Alfred was shoved roughly off of Ivan, landing on the ground infront of him. His hitter rolled out of his hand, though thankfully the grass had been kicked.

Ivan crawled over Alfred, a wicked grin on his face. "Lube me up, whore."

"Do it yourself, asslicker." 

"I'll fucking go in dry."

"And the surgery to fix your torn Prince Albert will be worth it?"

"You're such a little shit head."

They were both grinning at each other and Ivan rolled off of Alfred so he could pull out some small packets of lube that were given out at the local Planned Parenthood place. He tore two off with his teeth and wasted no time in lathering up his cock, making sure it was nice and slick, preventing too much pain on either end.

"I want to try something new." Ivan murmured, lazily stroking his cock as he eyed Alfred's bare legs, then flickered up to that gorgeous face littered with piercings.

Alfred's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he turned his head, watching Ivan warily. "...Yeah?"

"I want you to ride me...."

Ivan leaned back on his forearms and watched Alfred with a tilted head, hoping Alfred would go along with it. He oculdn't exactly force the boy and get the results he wanted out of it. 

"Oh..." Alfred took a second to think over the proposal, idly running his fingers over the tip of his hardcock as he thought. Finally he grinned and nodded his head, figuring what the hell. "Sure, dude...Do you want me facing towards you...or...?"

"Away." Ivan's lips were pulled into a grin that was painfully wide, spiderbite piercings glinting in the sunlight. "I want a clear view of my cock sliding in and out of your ass."

Alfred's face flared red and there was a clear look of delight on Ivan's face- it always came when Alfred became flustered, however rare that might be. "Dude, fine, whatever. Shut up." He stood up and walked over to Ivan, feeling a bit weak at the knees just from the comment alone. His eyes flickered down to Ivan, blue eyes meeting Amesyth. After a few seconds of staring, Ivan made an impatient noise and Alfred turned away from Ivan, kneeling down and taking a hold of Ivan's cock. He stretched himself out with his fingers, then guided Ivan into himself, making sure not to jostle the man's cock ring too badly.

He was met with a moan of approval and a slight buck of hips underneath him. Slowly he began to move, back arching and toes curling in his worn down converse. His hips rolled down, though they moved at a slow pace, much slower than their usual tempo. 

The American glanced back to Ivan, watching as the man stared down at Alfred's hips, lust clear in his eyes. Alfred felt spurred on and began to move quicker, finally shifting his hips to get a good pressure against his prostate. 

Both of them were moaning now, Alfred's coming out quick and feathery, while Ivan's were low and sort of grumbled deep in his chest. 

"So--fuckin'--good--" Alfred panted, shoulder blades pushing out as he struggled to move faster. Ivan seemed to sense his desperation and soon Alfred found a large pair of hands gripping at his hips, holding them firm and beginning to lift Alfred up, then drop them down, no longer forcing Alfred to do, well, any of the work.

"Oh God- Ivan--fuckfuckfuckfuck--" Alfred prostate was abused and he reached down, fisting his cock, his head falling back and mouth dropping open. "Oh god- fuck- harderharder-fucking harder!" 

Ivan grunted and Alfred was suddenly shoved forward, a hand gripping his hair, forcing Alfred's face against the ground and Ivan driving into him behind, taking him doggy style now.

Alfred struggled to hold back the climax, but it came as soon as Ivan became foreceful. With a scream that was muffled by Ivan shoving Alfred's face to the ground, he came, long ropes of cum spraying from his cock and landing on the ground under him.

He felt Ivan pick up pace, driving into the boy hard for another four minutes or so, before pulling out suddenly and coming on the ground. 

The hold on Alfred's hair was released and Ivan pulled back, panting hard and brushing his sweaty, grey hair out of his face- the discoloration was caused from too much hair dye and not enough care. It ended up just stripping the young man of his hair pigmentation. 

"Shit, you got a smoke?" 

Alfred blinked at the words, taking a second to process them, before fumbling around in his bag, finally pulling out a pack of fags. They weren't exactly smooth, at times Alfred figured smoking hair would have been smoother than those little fuckers, but cigarettes were expensive and Alfred took what he could afford. 

Ivan swiftly pulled out one stick and fumbled for the forgotten lighter, before taking in a deep drag and a look of relaxation spread over his lips. His cock was limp, though Ivan was still stroking it, not fast or hard enough to get turned on, just enough to get a little twitch out of it every now and then. "I could go for round two." Ivan mumbled, voice a bit strained from his lips being curled around his teeth, preventing himself from slobbering all over the fag. 

"No fucking way." Alfred replied immediately, beginning to pull on his clothing, starting with his boxers and pants. "I'm already starting to feel sore."

Ivan, who had been laying down, pushed up into a sitting position, his hand falling from his cock, which proceeded to just sort of flop against his thigh. "Then give me a bj!" He had let his voice dip down into a low purr, his Russian accent going thick, knowing damn well that it would drive Alfred nuts.

Alfred stayed firm, though, and just gave Ivan a look of disgust and pulled his shirt over his head, hissing as it brushed over his tender nipples. "I'm not sticking something in my mouth that was just in my ass."

"Vey Zmeer, you're such a little pussy."

The young American waved it off and stood up. rolling his shoulders for a moment, before looking back down to Ivan. "I'm heading back to class...You comin'?"

Ivan shook his head and allowed himself to fall backwards, hitting the ground with a soft thud and staring up at the clouds. "Nyet..." He murmured, taking a deep drag and holding it for a second. "Heading home." The smoke escaped with his words.

Alfred nodded his head, giving one last glance over at Ivan, before heading back towards the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I started a new story, despite the fact I haven't touched Satisfaction and Endless in a while. I just got this intense urge to let out all my punktalia feels. This is actually based on a short one-shot rp Unshadowed-Heart and I did, so I definitely need to give some credit to that lovely girl. 
> 
> I wouldn't quite consider this a song fic, but I definitely got some inspiration from "Pick Up The Phone" by Falling In Reverse, if anyone would like to check it out. I might give you an idea of the sort of setting I'm going for and a few hints to what may be in the later chapters, but yeah, it also wouldn't kill you not to read it.


End file.
